


Road Trip

by downthepub (Finnspiration)



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnspiration/pseuds/downthepub
Summary: 500 words.  Richard/James preslash.inspired by a picture on Tumblr
Relationships: Richard Hammond/James May
Kudos: 9





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here and here:  
> https://topgearslash.livejournal.com/1798655.html  
> https://downthepub.tumblr.com/post/79120013633/james-and-richard-go-on-a-road-trip-in-america-in

James and Richard go on a road trip in America in one of Richard's classic cars. This time, there are no pranks, no Jeremy, no loud and noisy competitions. During the day, Hammond drives, taking his time on the back road, revving the engine and going fast when the lane is wide and clear.

James closes his eyes and leans back, feeling the wind in his hair. He wears a bandanna to keep it out of his eyes, and he lets a hand hang out the window, just enjoying the breeze, the feel of the wind against his hand. Sometimes raises it and lowers it, changing its shape, talking about aerodynamics. But mostly they are quiet together. Breathing the clean summer air that smells warm and good, of green growing things. Richard loves driving, and he doesn't frighten James by driving like a maniac.

  
When he lets go and drives quickly, it's on safe spots, and James gets that unstoppable grin on his face, enjoying it just as much as sweet, manic Richard.

  
Richard does his ha-ha-ha laugh helplessly happy. Sometimes they stop at little convenience stores, mom-and-pop stores that look like they came out of old movies. Richard goes to the men's room. James buys them something to drink, stands by the side of the car, leaning against it, drinking Gatorade to replenish his fluids, leaning back and letting the sun hit his sweaty face.

Hammond comes out of the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on his trousers because there were no towels to dry his hands on. "What ya got there, mate?" He holds out a hand and James hands him a Gatorade. Hammond leans against the car as well, mirroring James's posture unconsciously. "D'you fancy driving? I could do with a nap."

  
"All right," says James. He sees a small, scruffy dog approach, and bends down, offering his hand for it to sniff. The dog walks forward, sweeping its tail from side to side tentatively, wanting to be friends.

  
Richard watches; he loves dogs, too. He also loves the tentative way James is with animals, letting them move first. Letting them decide when they're ready to trust him. Letting them make the first move. When the dog moves away, to lie in the shade next to its water bowl, Hammond doesn't move away from the car instantly. He puts his hand on James's lower back, just resting it there.

  
James glances at him quickly--and then looks at him slowly, longer. A quiet smile spreads across his face. Richard finds himself grinning back. He ducks his head, trying not to laugh, biting the insides of his cheeks. He feels as if he's flying. He gets into the car, the passenger's side, and lets James drive him. He holds his hand out the window, making an airplane, feeling light as the clean summer air.


End file.
